


Дети - это прекрасно

by aleks_neko



Series: Investigabiles viae Domini [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дети прекрасные создания, но только не утром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети - это прекрасно

Канда находился между сном и бодрствованием, когда еще не проснулся, но уже все ощущаешь, а ощущений было много. Тягучая, но приятная боль в мышцах, теплое, щекочущее шею, дыхание, тяжелая рука Тики на пояснице. Тот был ужасным собственником – даже во сне ограждал тело Канды от чужих попыток им овладеть. 

Канда сонно зевнул, слегка пошевелился, отодвигаясь от горячего тела, и когда матрас слегка прогнулся, Канда привычно приоткрыл глаза, чтобы среагировать на возможную угрозу. Но на краю огромной кровати – он не раз говорил Тики, что им настолько огромная не нужна – сидел и смотрел на него темными глазами кучерявый малыш. 

Маленькая угроза тихому томному утру.

Канда зажмурился и снова открыл глаза в надежде, что ему просто показалось. Детям в этой комнате, где они вчера устроили... Нет, не разврат. Просто сбежав с очень скучного приема, немного увлеклись и раскидали по всей комнате одежду, спешно раздеваясь. В общем, нечего здесь детям делать, нечего. Но малыш не исчез, он все так же глядел на них. 

Вылитый Тики, только мелкий. Если бы большая копия не прижималась к спине, Канда решил бы, что произошел какой-то вселенский катаклизм и Тики каким-то образом оказался в детском теле. Он бы с удовольствием посмотрел на это. Наверняка, Тики ругался бы как сапожник, в очередной раз театрально жалуясь на несправедливость мира.

Тут ехидное подсознание подкинуло картинку трехмесячной давности, где Тики играл с вот этим самым, тогда весело визжавшим, малышом. Канда в тот день, как идиот безмозглый, пошел на поводу у Шерила, который точно получил немалое удовольствие от своих закулисных интриг, и отправился в парк.

«Точно, — вспомнил Канда. — Его сын. Прекрасное начало дня». 

«Я назвал его Юджином», — следом всплыло в голове, он же еще смеялся над именем. Почти в его честь.  
Пихнув локтем Тики, Канда почувствовал, что это никакого воздействия не возымело. Тот только сильнее сжал его в объятиях и дальше продолжил сопеть в плечо. 

Мелкий тем временем довольно резво пополз в их сторону. 

«О нет», — мелькнула в голове неожиданная мысль. И Канда, и тут же завозился, пытаясь незаметно накрыть себя и Тики покрывалом. Он понимал, что демонстрировать следы бурной ночи, которых было много, все-таки не стоит.

— Ты не папа, — уверенно сказал Юджин и плюхнулся рядом с Кандой. 

«Еще чего не хватало», — раздраженно подумал Канда, рассматривая ребенка. Особой любви он к детям не питал, предпочитал, чтобы те держались от него на расстоянии. И знакомиться с сыном Тики не планировал еще долго.

— Значит, будешь мамой, — помолчав, выдал Юджин.

«Кого-кого этот мелкий гад теперь мамой будет звать?» — в голове Канды стало сразу совсем тихо, словно в пустом тронном зале. Черт возьми, его только что назначили мамой. И в этом виноват «папа»-разгильдяй, все так же дремавший за спиной и счастливо видевший седьмой сон.

— Но я — не мама, — раздраженно заметил он.

— Волосы длинные. Как у тети, — пояснил Юджин, указывая пальцем на спутанные пряди. Нет, Тики ждет хорошая взбучка... Но тот все равно продолжал безмятежно спать, не ведая, что над его головой начали сгущаться тучи.

Глядя на безмятежную улыбку на его лице, Канда почувствовал, как у него задергалась бровь, а начали скапливаться идеи по превращению жизни некоторых в неописуемый ад.

Пока Канда пытался не взорваться, Юджин внимательно посмотрел на Канду, потом на Тики.

— А папа спит! — заговорщическим голосом известило юное дарование, словно планировало какую-то шалость. И, не давая Канде даже времени на размышления, собрался перелезть через него к Тики.

— Микк, — позвал Канда и, пихнув локтем под ребра, остановил свободной рукой Юджина.

Тики потерся носом о плечо и, издав невнятное мурлыканье, притиснулся к Канде ближе.

— Микк, — уже злясь, повторил Канда громче и одновременно пытался скинуть с себя руки любовника.

Тики недовольно вздохнул, извещая о том, что его сибаритская натура проснулась и не прочь продолжить начатое ночью. Коротко куснув куда-то в шею, он приподнялся за утренним поцелуем, но вместо этого получил очередной тычок в ребра, на этот раз куда более болезненный, и вдобавок к нему — раздраженный взгляд. 

— Папа! — очень вовремя подал голос Юджин.

— О, ч-черт, Ю! — теперь Канда смог убедиться, что Тики тоже способен стремительно покраснеть и также стремительно ужом юркнуть под одеяло, оставив лишь макушку с взъерошенными волосами, которая через секунду тоже скрылась. 

— Что он здесь делает?! — почти испуганно раздалось из-под одеяла.

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить! — зло прошипел Канда, перевернувшись на спину, и начал безжалостно стягивать с Тики одеяло. Он не собирался оставаться с ребенком один на один. Это почему-то смущало. Большой ком шумел, вертелся и отбрыкивался.

— А я проснулся и пришел сюда, к папе, — ответил Юджин обоим сразу, но они не услышали слов, устроив разборки между собой. Зато последнюю фразу Канда услышал. — И к маме.

И дернул одеяло со всех сил. Одеяло аж затрещало, но все-таки не порвалось.

— Эй, больно же! Я тут задохнусь! — донеслось оттуда.

— Ври больше, — огрызнулся Канда, совсем забыв о том, что рядом с ними сидит Юджин. А тот, понаблюдав за возней, решил тоже включиться в веселую игру.

Как только Канда с шумом и сопротивлением, но все-таки стащил с Тики одеяло, Юджин с веселым визгом прыгнул на него.

— Ю!.. — Тики издал сдавленный стон – Юджин оказался довольно тяжелым ребенком. — Какой же ты тяжёлый, а…

— Папа! — заливался смехом Юджин, Канда мстительно улыбался, а Тики лежал с растерянным выражением на лице и пытался перевести дыхание.

Канда медленно отполз к краю кровати за рубашками себе и Тики, нужно было нацепить на себя хоть что-то – они оба предпочитали спать без одежды. И хоть на шее следов не было – Тики уже получил сполна в свое время, когда не послушал его предупреждений – а вот ниже… 

Канда краем уха слушал, как Тики интересовался у сына, как тот провел вчерашний день, что ему снилось, — разные мелочи. Заботливый папочка, как же.

— Папа, а что это у тебя тут, а тут? — внезапно спросил Юджин, тыкая пальчиком куда-то пониже ключицы, где сиял засос.

— Ээээ… — только смог ответить Тики, не зная, куда деваться от таких вопросов, и кинул взгляд на Канду с просьбой о помощи. Но Канда ехидно усмехнулся и оставил его выбираться самому из собственноручно выкопанной ямы. Помявшись еще немного, Тики все же ответил полувопросительно: — Комар укусил? 

— Какой большой комар… 

Здесь Канда уже не смог сдержаться и громко засмеялся, забыв про одежду. Но смеялся он недолго.

— А его комары тоже покусали? — совсем бесхитростно спросил Юджин, указывая на Канду, у которого от смеха с плеча съехало одеяло. Теперь уже хихикал Тики, пока Канда раздраженно смотрел на него, страшно и кроваво расправляясь с ним в мыслях.

День обещал быть… нескучным.


End file.
